Destiny Didn't Feed Her To The Dogs
by forlorn-devotion6
Summary: "If God saw what any of us did that night, he didn't seem to mind." She was never the kind to step into forbidden territory, and he was never the kind to let his heart take over himself. But really, they were both kidding themselves. Post-Anime, NOT AU
1. Teacher

**Oohh man...new story! :D Actually, more like a short story. If any of you have read from Final Fantasy 8 story, then it's kinda like that. And by "like that", I mean each chapter can have large gaps between them and will only have important time periods in each one. I guess it'll make more sense as it goes on.**

**I dunno...I've been playing with the idea of this plot for awhile...and then I just decided to use OHSHC as a core for the story. (it was either that or a normal-person story xD) **

**Sooo, yeah, I'll explain more at the end I guess! Enjoy this new story! =]**

* * *

The first day of her last year…Maya Ootori was both dreading and anticipating this day for a long time. After this year, she'd have to start thinking about, dare she say, what she wanted to do when she grew up. Honestly, she didn't have a clue. However, she _did_ know she wouldn't be going anywhere near the Ootori Company.

Her older cousin Kyouya already had that whole thing under perfect control…

But on second thought, Maya never really wanted to succeed the head of the company; after talking to Kyouya about it, she knew _he_ was meant to have it.  
So now, Maya is left without any idea or clue as to what to do with her life. _Colleges _aren't even on her radar yet…not that she couldn't get in anywhere. Maya's grades throughout her past three year have been excellent, just like her role-model cousin; top of her class.

…But she still has no clue about what her future will look like.

Maya's first day of her fourth year was going rather well. She didn't have any qualms about her classes, teachers, or classmates. Her best friend, Minoru Honda, was in her lunch hour, Physics, and English class…so she was happy to have him around for a good part of the day.

But now it's her seventh and final class of the day…and she wants to kill everyone there.

Maya's seventh hour is Pre-Calculus class, and so far the only good things about it are that Minoru is there, and well…it's Math class. If Maya didn't love doing Math so much, she would have dropped the class in a heartbeat.

Now…why is Maya so turned off to this class then? Everything was going fine at first…but then the teacher walked in…and all the girls in the room went _berserk_ with adoration of him; all except Maya, of course.

The piercing screams of her female classmates went through her ears, giving her an instant headache.

Trying to ignore the headache, Maya looked at her new teacher with confusion; he didn't _look_ familiar…although he did _look_ quite attractive. But she didn't think he was anything to go crazy over…

But what struck Maya with confusion was how the girls' screams didn't faze him at all; in fact, he seemed _used_ to it. The teacher placed the papers he had been holding initially on the table before him and stared at the entire class for a moment. Finally, he nodded to himself, "Good afternoon class, my name is Kaoru Hitachiin, but you may all call me Hitachiin-sensei."

The name made Maya perk up and all the other girls to shout, "We're sooooo lucky to have gotten him!" One girl that was sitting close to Maya whispered something to another student, but Maya could overhear them, "I've been hoping to get him as a teacher for three years now…!" The other girl giggled, "I had him when he first came here; I'm so happy to get him again!"

Maya smirked to herself slightly; Kaoru Hitachiin…one of Kyouya's best friends that she had heard so much about from Kyouya himself.

He was one of the ex-members of the infamous Ouran High School Host Club seven years ago.

The club that was no-more ever since the he, his twin brother, and the androgynous classmate of theirs graduated.

Maya hasn't heard much about any of the Host Club members ever since Kyouya became head of their company two years ago, but she _does_ remember him saying that this specific member was a "little devil", along with his brother.

She couldn't get anymore thoughts in before her female classmates suddenly began shouting random questions at their teacher.

"How old are you now sensei!"

"Did you and your brother ever get married!"

"Do you still see the rest of your Host Club!"

"Do you have a girlfriend!"

All eyes were upon the auburn-haired teacher as he closed his eyes lightly and smiled to himself, "Same questions every year… Okay. I'm now 25 years old. Uh, no…me and my brother never got married…he married our friend Haruhi. Of course I still see the others…almost every week. And no…I do not have a girlfriend…"

All the girls erupted into squeals while Maya gripped the back of Minoru's uniform, who was sitting in front of her, "Make them stop…please." Her forehead hit her desk and Minoru laughed slightly as he turned around in his seat, "I can't believe they all think they actually have a chance with Hitachiin-sensei. I've had him every year now since my second year for Math class, and I think I've counted…twenty girls and two _boys_ who have confessed to loving him. It's a shock that he hasn't killed himself yet."

Maya sat up-right and shrugged at her friend, "Apparently it's been this way for, like, ten years. I guess he was one of the people in that host Club my cousin Kyouya was in, remember? According to him, Ka-, er…Hitachiin-sensei would get stuff like that _all_ the time, even through college."

She stopped talking when she heard Kaoru clear his throat, "If everyone's finished now…I'd like to take roll call." Eventually, everyone calmed down and he began to call out names.

When he got to Maya's name, Kaoru paused for a moment, "Maya Ootori?" Maya raised her hand boredly, "Here." Kaoru blinked, "Are you…?" Maya brushed some of her brown haired bangs from her eyes, "…related to Kyouya Ootori? Yeah, I'm his cousin." Kaoru frowned slightly and mumbled, "Kyouya never told us he had a cousin…" Maya smirked slightly, "I'm not surprised."

Blinking again, Kaoru stared at Maya for a moment. Accidentally, golden eyes met bright blue ones. Realizing this, Kaoru cleared his throat again and looked down at his list of students, "R-Right. Anyway…Hiro Ryuzaki…?"

Maya stared at her teacher for a moment and then down at her desk as she thought to herself.

"Well…that was weird."

* * *

**Sooo? Whatcha think? I'm sure you can all ASSUME what this story is going to escalate into...*coughstudent/teacherrelationshipcough* Hehe, I don't know, I guess I'll wait on the feedback.**

**And the reason this chapter is so short is because it's really just the intro and we ALL know how short intros can be... I promise I'll try to make them longer. ^^**

**Also, keep in mind: this is NOT mean to be an AU (alternate universe if you didn't know =/ ). This is meant to be a post-anime story where the original Host Club characters are now between 25 and 28 or so. And I haven't decided if all the Host Club characters will even make an appearance yet. Give me TIME people! xD**

**Well, I think that's it. Please tell me what you guys think; my loyal readers know I like to hear your opinions alott. So please, review, favorite...whatever! I hope you liked it! :D**


	2. NOT AN UPDATE BUT PLEASE READ

***This note is EXCEPTIONALLY important, so please read all of it. Thank you!***

...Well...this is awkward...

I'm soooo sorry guys. I'm so bad at this whole updating thing, I know. But I'm finally on winter break from college and I've only now been able to sit down and write this author's note. And even over the summer I was working so much that I barely had time to breathe.

To start, I'd like to thank everybody who has continuously been reviewing, favoriting, and alerting my stories. This account is jointed with my core email, so every time someone does one of these things, I will undoubtedly see it.

And it really does brighten my day, every time. Some people have written such beautiful reviews that I honestly was considering dropping all of my school work and essays to just continue with my leisure writing. Alas...I have a GPA to maintain. So thank you to all of you, really. You have no idea how much what you say affects me.

But on a heavier note...I'm not going to lie to any of you. I am going to use this note to update all of my stories, but the same news affects them all: I am at a complete dead-end with my stories. I mean, I know exactly where I want everything to go, but I just...can't bring myself to segway my conclusions with multiple chapters. I just don't have the mentality or time to do it.

In addition, I'm working on two or three other stories that I am much more serious about...mostly one, in particular. So serious that I am considering talking to an editor of some sort if/when I get around to finishing it. But, before I do that, I'm going to upload what I have no far onto for other people's opinions. I'm going to do this in a couple days, since I only today have made an account there. So, if you guys like me at all as a writer/person, I would appreciate if you would check it out. Since it is not yet released, if you are seriously interested, please PM me or say in your review that you are interested and I will reply to you with the link to the story when it is uploaded.

So, at the end of the day, I guess what I'm trying to say is that...my stories will be discontinued. However, this decision is not _final_. Another option I am considering is writing one last chapter for each story, explaining, as the author, where I intended to go with each piece of writing. I am leaning more towards the latter.

I couldn't just...leave all of my dedicated readers hanging. And I certainly don't want to leave myself hanging. At some point in time, these stories meant the world to me. They kept me _sane_. Perhaps I've grown up from them...or perhaps I just have a serious case of writer's block that cannot be remedied. xD

...I guess that's it. Please review or PM me or whatever to let me know your opinions on all of this. If you're angry, let me know you're angry (but please be gentle, haha...) and if you're happy, sad, confused, etc...please let me know that as well. As I said, your words mean everything to me. There is still hope for these stories. Please don't give up on me...

Until next time, my friends.

-Skye


End file.
